memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Odyssey
, Alpha Quadrant |setting image= |caption= |crew image= |caption2= }} Star Trek: Odyssey is a fan fiction series created by Dragonboy546, and is set in the late 24th century after the Dominion War. The series is set in the time between the ending of DS9, and the film Star Trek Nemesis, focusing on the crew of the under the command of Captain Sarah Martin. Plot The year is 2378 and the Dominion War has been over for three years now and Starfleet is continuing it's mission of exploration and discovery, but when an enemy from the 22nd century makes a return it's up to the crew of the under the command of Captain Sarah Martin and her crew to defend the Federation from the growing threat of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and the Ori. Cast Starring *Rosa Salazar as Captain Sarah Martin *Jeremy Renner as Commander Daniel Mason Also Starring *Amy Acker as Lieutenant Commander Patricia Whitmore *Jamie Bamber as Lieutenant Lee Adama *Sammi Cheng as Ensign Aseema Singh *Chris Evans as Lieutenant Junior Grade Jhinsinsher ch'Lene *Tyson Beckford as Lieutenant Commander Leonardo Da Costa *TBA as Commander Damien Erickson *Tatyana Ali as Doctor Nyia Lanjar Recurring Characters *Daniel Craig as Captain Typhuss James Kira-Commanding officer of the and in late 2378 and the husband of Kira Nerys. *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys-Wife of Captain Typhuss James Kira, Kira is studying to become a Vedek. *Bruce Boxleitner as Commander/Captain John Martin-Father and first officer of the and later services on board the as first officer and then Captain. *Risha Denney as Commander/Captain Elizabeth Shelby-Mother and commanding officer of the , an expert in the Borg Collective and helped improve the in 2366 and was first officer on board the and was involved in the engagement involving the Borg and the Doomsday Machine. *James Cawley as Captain Mackenzie Calhoun-Commanding officer of the starship . *Scarlett Johansson as Commodore Maria Martin-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th battlegroup after the destruction of the in 2270 at the start of the Dominion War at the Battle of Tyra. *Richard Dean Anderson as Rear Admiral James Martin-Commanding officer of the and leader of the 11th fleet. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Ronald Tucker-A Starfleet Admiral who commands the 12th battlegroup on his flagship the . *Amanda Tapping as Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter-Member of SG-1 and later CO of the . *Victor Garber as Admiral Alan Halsey *Peyton List as Cadet Kelly Martin-Daughter of Commander/Captain John Martin and his ex-wife, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Commander/Captain Elizabeth Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Brianna Martin and daughter of both James Martin and Maria Martin. *Kristen Stewart as Captain Brianna Martin-Sister of Commander/Captain John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Elizabeth Martin, commanding officer of the a starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the and the Eighth Fleet. *Andrew Robinson as Ambassador Elim Garak-Former tailor of Deep Space 9, now the Ambassador between the Cardassian Union and the United Federation of Planets. *Michael Dorn as Ambassador Worf-Former strategic operations officer and first officer of the and Deep Space 9, now currently Ambassador between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Episodes Season One * (2378) Season Two * (2379) Season Three * (2380) Season Four * (2381) Season Five * (2382) Season Six * (2383) Season Seven * (2384) Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress